A Secret Friend
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: During the Avengers Fury tells them they need more help. Tony proposes a person that he has told no one about. She is powerful and is the secret sister of a SHIELD Agent. But was left behind by him. Tony is the only one she trusts. What can the woman who means more to Tony then life itself do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Also when I come up with a story idea I can't stop myself from writing it down and posting it. I literally _can't_ sleep to I have written it down. So that is why there are so many stories.**

* * *

**Introduction**

During the Avengers Fury tells them they need more help. Tony proposes a person that he has told no one about. She is powerful and is the secret sister of a SHIELD Agent. But was left behind by him. Tony is the only one she trusts. What can the woman who means more to Tony then life itself do?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony watches as everyone was arguing with what to do with Loki being here and Barton still in Loki's grasp and they couldn't find him. Tony had an idea but he wasn't sure SHE would answer. He meet this woman many years ago. And he knew immediately that she was something special. He was proven right of course. He had helped save her and fix her up. He gave her an hearing aid after she had gotten totally deaf. He made her a prosthetic arm that looked just as real as her other and he had fun and made her a robotic eye. But all those parts looked normal so nobody knew she had them.

She also was a fighter and he had seen her fight with swords, daggers and a staff and she also had magic. Which made him think she could help all the more. He knew he had a favour to cash in with her and this could be it. But was it worth it?

Then he heard Thor say something around an alien army well that changed things they would need her.

"I have an idea of someone to help us", Tony says speaking up

All eyes turn to Tony in surprise.

"You know someone that could help us?" Natasha asks with a raised eyebrow

"Yes. An old friend. I can give a call now", Tony suggests

"We don't know if we can trust this person. And this is sensitive", Fury growls

"Trust me you can trust this person with your lives", Tony replies

"That is not saying much", Maria Hill says

"Actually it does. So I am calling in the cavalry", Tony says pulling out his phone

He goes to speed dial one. He had her first with Happy, Pepper and Rhodey all coming next in that order. He presses dial and puts the phone up to his ear. She picks up one the first ring.

"Tony?" she asks

"Yes. I need you", Tony says

"What is going on?" she asks

"I am cashing in my favour", Tony states making everyone look at him

She doesn't reply Tony begins to get worried.

"You there?" Tony asks

"What is the problem?" a voice says from behind them

Everyone spins around to see a woman with brown hair with white, turquoise, violet and gold strikes in it with multicoloured eyes looking at them with a phone in her hand. She was wearing skinny jeans and a turquoise top with a long black over coat.

It takes a second but everyone had weapons on her quickly. Steve had his shield ready. Thor his hammer. Bruce looked a little green. Natasha had her gun, same with Fury. Tony was quick to act after getting over the shock and quickly places himself between them.

"STOP! She is the cavalry", Tony exclaims

"Who is she?" Fury asks with suspicion as she had just appeared out of thin air

"All you need to know is my name is Isabella but my codename is Eaglemage", Isabella says watching with amusement

She knew none of their guns would get her. But they didn't know that. Isabella or Bella as she liked to be called was a Tier-Zero Mage which was the highest type of magical you could go. Bella had developed her powers through the years. She also because of her heritage had four very important items on her which she never told anyone. After Edward left her in the woods her powers seemed to expand. She meet Tony a month or so later. He saved her life. And made her the things she needed to function. She had told Tony that she owed him a few favours for his services. They had stayed in touch for the next 5 years. She was now 24-years-old and was still doing courses. She was already at Mastery level in Business Administration, Public Administration, English, Literature and the Arts. She had degrees in Accounting, Finance and Marketing. She had Doctorates in Maths, Physics, Chemistry, Science and Computer Science and was working on it with Engineering, Political Science and other things because Tony offered her the position of Co-CEO of Stark Industries. Because she was the only one he could trust with everything. And that she could deal with the fact he was Iron Man. Which is something Pepper could never fully understand.

Now when Tony called she knew she would want to answer his call for assistance. She was curious about what this was all about.

"What is going on Tones?" Bella asks Tony

"Can we have a couple of minutes?" Tony asks Fury

"She is not…", Fury starts

"I take that as a yes. Gorgeous would you come talk to me in the corner and put up a sound barrier?" Tony asks

"Of course", Bella replies

They move over to an unused corner and Bella puts up a shield to stop anyone from hearing their conversation.

"Up?" Tony asks

"Yes", Bella replies smirking at the annoyed expression on the others faces

"I have missed you", Tony says

"I have too. Been a while. What can I do for you?" Bella asks

"We have a situation here. It is serious enough that I had to cash in one of my favours with you", Tony replies

"Well is it something to do with the explosion of power I felt not so long ago?" Bella asks

"I would assume so. Loki has stolen the Tesseract from a SHIELD base and it exploded and killed Agents. He also has put some Agents and Scientist under some type of spell", Tony explains

Bella frowns she had heard of Loki. And of course the Tesseract. The Tesseract was the Space Infinity Stone. Which she was sure SHIELD had no clue it was. It was powerful and would draw a lot of attention to Earth that she was certain off.

"So what are you doing here?" Bella asks

"The Avengers Initiative has been active", Tony says

"I thought you were not considered. And that assessment is something I do not agree with", Bella says knowing what the report was given to SHIELD

"Well they decided to call my consulted status into it. And the person her wrote that report is over there named Natasha Romanoff", Tony says nodding towards the scowling Natasha

"So you want my help with the magic side of things and getting these Agents and Scientists back?" Bella asks

"Yes. But also there is an Army coming. A species called the Chitauri. Even Thor doesn't know what they are. But there will be a fight soon. And you're the best to help. You have magic and you can fight with weapons. By the way were are your weapons?" Tony asks

"Flattery will get you everywhere. My weapons are put away for now. But I can tell what you are saying is true. So they will be at the ready. Now why don't I go and introduce myself to everyone? Since I basically know what is going on", Bella suggests

"After you Gorgeous", Tony says with a wink

Bella laughs and takes down the sound barrier. She and Tony start to walk back to the table. Everyone was eyeing her with suspiciously. She understood it. She was a stranger and just appeared in their mist with all their security. Which was amusing to her. And it was amusing they thought they could take her. That begged the question about Loki. How where they holding a powerful god here? Loki must WANT to be here. Which she was going to have to keep an eye on. And she wanted to know why she was feeling the presence of an Infinity Stone when the Space Stone aka the Tesseract was in enemy hands and no way near here.

"Hello everyone you can relax I am here to help. You have my word", Bella says softly looking at everyone

She could just read everyone's surface thoughts and they were amusing and she could see enough to give her names of everyone.

"Who are you?" Fury asks

"All you need is my first name and that is Isabella like I told you. And I bet you have already tired to look me up and failed. Tony here told me you have people basically mind controlled", Bella states

"Yes that is true. One of our best", Natasha says scowling at Bella

Bella sees one of the Agents in her mind. Agent Clint Barton father of two. She had a sibling relationship with him. She feels sorry for Agent Romanoff even though she did a bogus report on Tony.

"I will do my best to return all Agents and Scientists back to you Agent Romanoff", Bella says

Natasha looks surprised that Bella knew her name.

"How do you know that?" Fury asks

"I know many things Director Nicholas Fury of SHIELD", Bella replies seeing a flicker of surprise in his eye

"WHAT are you young Maiden?" Thor asks

"That is a question for another time Crown Prince Thor of Asgard", Bella says

"If we got to work with you we need to be able to trust you Ma'am", Steve says apologetic

"Trust me to know what is best Captain Rogers. Now do you want to show me how Loki is controlling everyone?" Bella asks

"How do you know?" Bruce asks

"Tony told me it is controlling people I want to know with what. So I can undo the damage if I can", Bella replies

"I will take you", Tony says

"Stark…", Fury growls

"Fuck off Fury", Tony states

Bella laughs at Tony's attitude. Tony winks at her.  
"Shall we M'Lady?" Tony asks offing his arm

"We shall", Bella says taking his arm

They leave with Bruce trailing behind after them. The others were all staring at them in shock and Fury was looking after them in anger…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

Bella walks on Tony's arm to the labs. She raises her eyebrows at the lab. It was nearly as good as her own or even Tony's. She would easier be able to use all this stuff. They have Bruce wait out of the lab for a moment of privacy.

"I have misses you so much Isa", Tony tells her stroking her cheek gently

"I have missed you too Tones. So much", Bella replies leaning into his touch

"We shouldn't part for so long again", Tony tells her

"Agreed. How are you Tones?" Bella asks her soulmate

"As good as I can be with Rogers around", Tony tells her

"I know how hard this will be on you my love. But know I'll stand by your side through it all", Bella promises

"I know you will be. You're the only one that would stand by me", Tony replies

"Happy and Pepper would", Bella states

"We both know they don't like Iron Man. So are you ready for this?" Tony asks

"Oh I'm ready. You will have to explain more though", Bella says

"How bad do you think we are looking at?" Tony asks her

"Bad. Whatever this is it is not good. Now Doctor Banner wants to come in", Bella tells Tony

Tony grins and opens the door for Bruce.

"Come on it. Isa and I have finished our private chat", Tony tells him

"Pleasure to meet you Doctor. I am Isabella. But call me Bella", Bella says holding out her hand to the nervous Doctor

"I'm Doctor Bruce Banner. You can call me Bruce", Bruce says nervously

"I have heard such good things about you", Bella says to him as Tony smirks from his computer

"What have you heard?" Bruce asks nervously at the strange woman

"That you have multiple Doctorates and Works, Including some on Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics, Gamma Radiation. I also know you know a lot about medicine", Bella tells him, "Have I got it right so far?"  
"Yes…", Bruce says nervously

"I also know you're the Hulk. But Doctor Banner that doesn't bother me. I can hold me own", Bella says casually

"Hold your own?! I could kill you!" Bruce exclaims

"She can do it Brucie", Tony tells his new friend

"Trust me", Bella replies

"How can I?" Bruce asks

"Your right. But one day you will need to trust me. And you will trust me with you life", Bella says cryptically

"What does that mean?" Bruce asks

"Don't bother asking her she won't answer", Tony smirks

Bella pokes her tongue out at him. Bruce at to smile at the pair of them.

"So what does Loki use to control people?" Bella asks

"This sceptre beautiful", Tony says showing her the sceptre

Bella swears when she feels the familiar energy.

'_Damn this is a Infinity Stone. And probably the Mind Stone too if Agents are being mind controlled'_, Bella thinks

"What is wrong?" Tony asks hearing her curse, "You know what this is", he states

"I do. But I can't answer yet. Know this is a VERY dangerous object. DO NOT touch it. It is something that shouldn't be anywhere near here. I want to know how Loki got it", Bella says frowning

"How dangerous?" Bruce asks

"On a scale of one to ten?" Bella asks them

They nod.

"9", Bella replies immediately

Tony pales more because Bella would never exaggerate something. He would listen to her advice on this thing. He knew when it was time to listen to her and when it was time not too.

"Is that acute?" Bruce asks

"Isa never exaggerates. She is truthful unless she can't say something. If she can't tell you something she would let you know", Tony informs Bruce

"So you know what this is?" Bruce asks

"I do. But I can't tell anyone. This is a dangerous secret Doctor Banner. If it was to get out this situation would not be a 9 it would be a 20 on the scale", Bella says seriously

That makes them pale worse. They wondered what could be so dangerous to get that kind of number? Tony wondered if she will tell him the name of the thing and maybe tell him why it is so dangerous.

"You want to help with tracking the Tesseract?" Tony asks changing the subject

"Of course", Bella replies coming over

Both Tony and Bella start to type in unison much to Bruce's shock they were so much in sync that it was unreal. The way Bella kept up with Tony was like if she knew about everything Tony was talking to her about.

But that can't be could it?...

* * *

_Back with the others…_

* * *

"WELL!? Have you found anything?" Fury growls at his Agents

"There is no record of her sir", Coulson tells Fury

"She is a ghost", Hill adds

"Do you know what she is Thor?" Natasha asks the God of Thunder

"Nay I do not. But I can sense she is powerful. The only one that might know is my brother. But he is in no position to help us", Thor replies

"If you would have to guess?" Steve asks

"I think she is at least a Seidhr", Thor tells them

"A Seidhr?" Natasha asks not knowing that word

"A magic user. They are call Seidhr in Asgard. They are known for being Wise and Just and for being scholars or healers too", Thor informs them

"Another magic user?" Fury growls

"Yes. But I doubt she is evil. Man of Iron would not associate with someone evil", Thor says wisely

"Stark has killed millions so he wouldn't know if she was evil", Steve says

"He is right. Stark is not a good judge of character", Natasha agrees

"What is she doing now?" Fury asks

Coulson brings up the lab and sees Tony and the woman typing on a computer in sync with one another with Doctor Banner looking on in awe.

"She is keeping up with Stark", Hill states surprised

"Their body language says they are completely comfortable with each other. There is no tension or anger in their body language. And look at the teasing! They don't get mad at the other they just joke about it", Natasha tells everyone

"Your opinion on how long they have known each other?" Fury asks

"Years sir. It would take years to get to this level of comfort and trust. There is nothing in Stark's stance that shows that he distrusts her quite the opposite in fact. He trusts her completely. It wouldn't surprise me if she didn't know about the Arc Reactor Poisoning", Natasha admits

Fury had to admit this was frustrating. Would he be able to trust this woman?

"Keep her out of our system. And keep a very close eye on her", Fury orders his Agents

All Agents nod and quickly get to work.

"Romanoff go and see what Loki's plan is. Captain, Thor your dismissed for now", Fury tells them

They all leave quickly.

"What do we do now sir?" Coulson asks

"We will watch her and Loki. And her and Stark's interaction. We need to find out everything on this woman and make a file for her", Fury orders

"I'll get right on it", Coulson says moving away

Fury wondered if this woman would be the key to help with this problem. But what is Romanoff was wrong and she betrayed Stark? She was a wildcard. And he _hated_ wildcards…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update: 28/08/2020**

* * *

**Happy 28th Birthday too me! Also Happy 54th Birthday to my Dad.**

**And like I do every year for my stories here is an update for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

Bella watches as Bruce scans the Sceptre. She watches carefully as only she knew what the sceptre contained. And she was wondering exactly how Loki got his hands on it.

She liked how Tony was getting along with Bruce. It was rare to see Tony this way with people other then her.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process", Bruce tells them

Bella frowns then same readings were on the Tesseract. So it was definitely the Space Stone as she thought it was.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer Cluster we can clock this at around 600 teraflops", Tony tells them tapping buttons on the screen.

"All I packed was a toothbrush", Bruce comments

"I haven't got anything here", Bella says smirking

"Sure that is true gorgeous", Tony smirks back at her and kissing her check.

"Well maybe I have a few things shrunk on me", Bella admits shrugging

"Good we might just need it. And your bags of tricks", Tony replies seriously

Bella nods knowing just as Tony did that things could get back really quickly. She wouldn't show her weapons still the right time. As SHIELD Agents all looked like they had itchy trigger fingers.

Tony turns his attention back to Bruce. Who was watching them curiously.

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's Candy Land", Tony tells him

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem", Bruce replies looking nervous

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. NO tension, no surprise…", Tony says walking around with a mental stick.

Bella rolls her eyes she knew exactly what Tony was going to do. She won't stop him. As she could feel Bruce had more control over his other self then even he realises. Anyway she could help handle the Hulk if he turned up.

'_I actually could provide him safety', _Tony thinks to her

'_How?' _Bella thinks back

'_I have been sending Ross on wild goose chases since Banner became the Hulk. I send him everywhere. I even sent him to the Arctic. I was thinking of sending him to Siberia next', _Tony thinks snickering to her

Bella snickers quietly too.

'_You should tell him that', _Bella thinks back too him

'_Maybe at another time'_, Tony thinks back

Tony then jabs the rod into Bruce.

"Ow!" Bruce exclaims

Bella winces in sympathy. But she was right. Bruce had more control then they thought. As he didn't even turn the slightest bit off green.

She saw with her robotic eye Captain Rogers approaching them. He didn't look happy.

"Hey!" she hears Rogers voice shout from a bit away thanks to Tony's hearing air he made her.

'_Oh boy this is going to be good', _Bella thinks

Bella knows how much her Tony doesn't like Rogers. Who could blame him? When your own Father liked Rogers more then his on son? Who thought Rogers was a better son then his flesh and blood? Who didn't waste a second telling his son he could never live up to Captain America's standard?

Oh how Bella wanted to punch Howard Stark out. Too bad he was dead now otherwise she would show him the meaning off pain for hurting Tony so much.

She knew Tony's story for back to front. And the only reason he grow up as a good person was because of his Godmother Peggy Carter. She was the Mother Tony never had. As Maria Stark was just as bad of parent as Howard.

Bella shakes her head to clear her thoughts. Nothing could be done about them now. As they both were dead.

"Nothing?" Tony asks Bruce

"Are you nuts?" Steve asks Tony

"Captain no harm is done", Bella smooths trying to stop things from firing up.

"Jury's out. Isn't that right gorgeous?" Tony asks her

Bella rolls her eyes, "I say your about 70% nuts", Bella jokes

"70?" Tony asks

"No more like 40", Bella replies more seriously  
"Only 40?" Tony asks surprised

"Yes", Bella replies simply

Tony bit back a smile. He could always count on Isa to turn his mood around.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you?" Tony asks Bruce, "What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

Bella snickers quietly at the last one. She didn't think that one wound help Bruce. Yes she had tried it before _with_ Tony. She needed something to take her mind of the Dickhead that felt her for dead in a forest.

Rogers just ignored the banter between them.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Rogers asks him

"Funny things are. Aren't they Isa?" Tony asks her

"Oh yes. But we do see the different sides to funny things. You have a strange sense of funny", Bella replies smiling

"Strange?" Tony asks offended

"Yes. Remember two ye…", Bella starts  
"Ok no need to tell stories!" Tony cuts her off

Bruce gives a small smile at the two off them. He could tell they where close. But just how close were they really? Where they _just_ friends? Where they family? Where they _together_? They had everyone asking questions around them. Including him.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny", Rogers tells Tony, "No offence, Doc"

"It's all right, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things", Bruce tells him as Tony moves.

"I could handle it anyway Captain", Bella tells him with a smile

"Excuse me for saying this Ma'am but you don't know what your dealing with", Rogers tells her

Tony glares and wanted to comment to Rogers had how he was speaking to Isa but she gives him a look.

'_Let me handle it'_, Bella thinks to him.

Bella glares at him, "I know _exactly_ what I am dealing with. More so then you Captain"

Bruce not wanting an argument decides to ask her a question.

"How would you stop the _Other Guy_?" Bruce asks her

Bella smiles softly, "You will just have too wait. But trust me I won't let you hurt anyone Doctor Banner. When it is in my power to stop it"

Bruce didn't know why. But he could feel like he could trust her.

"I trust you", Bruce says deciding to test a woman he knew _nothing_ about.

Tony smiles liking how Bruce is trusting Isa. But he still had to deal with Rogers.

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut", Tony tells Rogers

"And you need to focus on the problems, Mr Stark", Rogers tell him, "And you Miss should be…"

"I am doing what I can to help _Captain_ Rogers so I suggest you watch what you say", Bella warns him not liking his attitude at all.

"Do you think I'm not?" Tony asks now, "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables"

"He should have done before with the Tesseract as you are classified as an expert. So I agree why didn't Fury at least call _you_ sooner Tones?" Bella asks him

"You _both_ think Fury's hiding something?" Rogers asks them

"He's a spy. Captain, he's 'the' spy", Bella replies

"His secrets have secrets", Tony adds, "Its bugging him, too. Isn't it?" Tony asks looking at Bruce

"Uh…", Bruce says, "I just want to finish my work here, and…"

"Doctor?" Rogers asks

"A warm light for all mankind. Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube", Bruce says

"I heard it", Rogers states

"I think that was meant for you", Bruce says pointing at Tony, "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news"

"The Stark Tower? That, big, ugly…", Rogers starts

"Watch what you say Rogers", Bella hisses standing up for her friend.

"…Building in New York", Rogers finishes

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for a year?"

"It's just a prototype", Tony tells them, "I'm king of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at"

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Bruce asks, "What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"  
Bella didn't want to tell them about what the Tesseract really was. It could do much more then just admit energy. And it was a lot more dangerous then they all thought.

"I should probably look into that", Tony replies moving towards the computer, "Once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files"

Bella smirks yes this was her Tony. She KNEW when she got here he would be hacking SHIELD's files. And it would be a good thing. That is why she helped out at the start adding another layer to the decryption program.

Her and Tony really did work well together. So when she added her program and AI NOOR to the decryption program. She made it so all the data came onto her robotic arm. Nobody would be able to take it back from her then. And she would have more time to go through everything the program found.

"I'm sorry. Did you say…", Rogers starts

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge", Tony informs him, "In a few hours, I'll…no we'll…", he switches looking at Bella, "…know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?"

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around", Rogers tells Tony

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome", Tony replies

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up", Rogers says back, "This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them"

Bella wanted to say something to that. Since when did Rogers follow orders? He didn't during the war.

"Following's not really my style", Tony replies throwing some blueberry's in his mouth

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and B, not of use?" Tony asks

"Tony", Bella warns him knowing that wasn't called for.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce asks butting in from his side of the room.

"Just find the Cube", Rogers orders leaving the room

"That's the guy my Dad never shut up about?" Tony asks them, "I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice"

"Huh. The guy's not wrong about Loki", Bruce admits tapping the screen, "He does have the jump on us"

"What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit. It's going to blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does", Tony replies

"Yeah. I'll read all about it", Bruce answers

"Uh-Huh. Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us", Tony replies

Bruce chuckles, "You see, I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed. Like a nerve. It's a nightmare"

"I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it", Tony informs him tapping his chest…"

Bella watches them talk with a smile on her face. It was good to see Tony making a new friend. He could do with some more real friends.

While he was talking she let her robotic eye and ear wander seeking out information. And she finds Rogers looking into the Helicarriers storage, Romanoff was getting ready to talk to Loki. Which Bella would have to tune into. She saw and heard Fury, Hill and Coulson STILL trying to find out more about her. She chuckled softly she wished them the best of luck on that one.

"Anyway we have a secret weapon", she hears Tony say

"And what is that?" Bruce asks  
"Me", Bella replies looking up from the computer and smirking.

Bruce sees Bella's eyes glow brightly for a minute.

Now he was really curious about this woman.

What was she?

Would she really be able to take out the Hulk?

Would she be a match for Loki?

What was her relationship with Tony Stark?

And who was she really?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
